Jack Frost, If things began differently
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: What if Pitch watched Jack get raised out of the lake and decided to take him in as his adoptive son, A WHOLE MESS OF TROUBLE, read please. 1st fanfiction rated T cuz I worry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all I'm Darkwolfpup22, this is my very first fanfiction, on my very first day, yeah, you heard me, i only got my fanfic account today! (dont really know what im doing) lol. Anyways i dont own any of the characters, i just own the storyline, all flames will be used to bake cookies, which will be given to those who reveiw. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Pitch walked through the forest, those stupid guardians, how dare they replace his fear with his wonder and light! ugh how annoying, he looked up at the full moon. How he wished he could just corrupt the moon and make it strike fear into peoples hearts. Suddenly Pitch heard a girl crying, he looked through the branches of the trees, there was a small brunette girl sobbing near a big hole in the ice, she cried for a few minuets before a woman came out, she had puffy eyes, a red nose and was walking a little slumped over, "come on Emma" she said, the small girl seemed reluctant but then nodded, stood up and walked away with her mother. Pitch was curious and went over to the hole in the ice, since he could see through darkness he was able to see a tall lanky pale body, it had brown hair and was wearing a cream shirt with a brown cloak and skinny brown trousers that reached to just above his ankles, his eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. The boy was obviously dead. Pitch snorted, why should he care about some boy who he didnt evem know? He turned to walk away, but then stopped, he let out a sigh of annoyance. When did he become so mushy?Pitch conjured up some nightmare sand and made it into a lasso, he lowerd it into the icey cold water, but before he could do anything, something else happened.

The moon shone brighter, through the water Pitch saw the boys hair turn white, and his eyes open to reveal beautiful surprised ice blue ones. He was slowly lifted out of the water, Pitch retreated to the darkness of the trees but still watched, _this better not be ANOTHER guardian h_e though, the kid was then lowerd gently onto the ground where he proceeded to look at his hands and then the full moon, Pitch glared at the moon, and retreated into the shadows, he watched as the boy picked up the staff and ice shot out of it, _what curious powers, _he thought, he watched as the boy got excited about his powers, _the poor delusional kid _thought Pitch. The kid didn't know he was a spirit so no one would be able to see him. The boy then flew into the air yelling with delight, it was short lived though because he fell through the air and then into a tree. Pitch snickered, the kid then started dodgedly flying to a small town. Pitch for some reason, followed.

He watched as the kid landed and tried to talk with the locals, however he was repeatedly walked through by them. For no reason that Pitch knew, he still felt sorry for him. Pitch walked out of the shadows, the kid was walking towards him with his head down, as if expecting to go right through him, but instead Pitch went "watch where you're walking kid". The boys reaction was immediate, his head snapped up and he stared at Pitch wide eyed, "you can see me?" he asked. Pitch nodded, for a fleeting moment Pitch had a crazy thought, and spoke it out loud "come with me" the boy looked at him surprised. "whats your name?" asked Pitch,"I'm Jack Frost" said the boy, Pitch nodded, "call me Pitch" he said, he then beckoned to Jack and began walking away, Jack looked at Pitch's retreating back and then stared at the village, he shook his head and then chased after Pitch, and they walked into the shadows together, Pitch knew this wouldn't be easy, but he had to do it, besides this Jack may one day make a good side kick. _Or son_, Pitch mentally reeled back, where did that come from? He shook it off and led Jack towards his new life.

**So there we are, Chapter 1 finished! Oh its worth mentioning that the plot line will be SIMILER to Rise of the guardians but not completly the same, wait for chapter 2 to find out what Pitch does with Jack... AND REMEMBER TO REVEIW! you get cookie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, hi everyone, Darkwolfpup22 is back! I decided to carry on with my fanfic due to all the wonderful reviews I received. Honestly, thanks everyone, your all so great! I will give you all cookie later, I don't own any of the characters, ENJOY**

"Woooohooo" shouted Jack as he bounced up to the ceiling of the lair again. Pitch spoke up "Jack, must you really do that with my nightmare sand?" Jack gave an aww of disappointment before unstrapping the nightmare sand springs from his bare feet.

Jack played with the corner of his brown cloak, "Dad? did you remember?" Pitch felt his heart twang, it made him happy when Jack called him that... like REALLY happy. But he didn't particularly want to get TOO attached. Of course he knew what Jack was talking about, but he decided to play dumb. "Remember what?" asked Pitch as if he really didn't know. Jack looked downwards with a crestfallen expression on his face. Pitch couldn't stand to see the boy so heartbroken, even though he should AND would have normally enjoyed such an expression, he didn't when Jack made it.

He glided over the floor towards Jack, "oooohhh, you mean this!" From behind his back, he drew a present wrapped in black wrapping paper. Jack's face lit up, "happy 118th birthday" said Pitch, Jack smiled he grabbed the present and tore off the wrapping paper, inside was a blue hoodie, Jack took it and smiled, he was about to thank Pitch when he noticed something else in the paper, he pulled out a small vial that had a piece of paper inside. He removed his cloak and slipped the hoodie over his cream long sleeved top, it was soft and comfortable, immediately frost formed around the shoulders.

He leant forward and wrapped his arms against Pitch's waist, Pitch seemed surprised for a second, but then hugged Jack back. He whispered in Jack's ear, "use the vial when you need it" Jack nodded. When they parted Jack flew up to the celling whooping in happiness, "Dad?" asked Jack, Pitch wince again, there it was, that familiar twang on his heart, he knew he had to do something, so he spoke up "Jack, please don't call me... dad" said Pitch, "if you must call me anything that has to do with family then call me -" then Jack intervened "MOMMY!" he yelled, before collapsing into hysterics while floating in the air.

Pitch shook his head in amusement, "I was going to say Father" he said. Jack paused and thought about it for a while. "Ok, father it is," said Jack with a smile, "can I go out?" asked Jack, Pitch nodded and Jack flew out the lair with a call of "BYE **DAD**!" Pitch laughed... actually laughed. What could he say, the boy was amusing. Pitch walked towards his globe, he had work to do.

**So there we are, Chapter 2, thanks for all the reviews that got me writing this story again. I really appreciate it. Review if you want chapter 3**. **Once again I don't own any of the characters, I just own the storyline. Darkwolfpup22 over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again all, its me again, Darkwolfpup22. I have nothing to say really, so why waste your time? I don't own the characters or the movie (wish I did) I just own my story plot and the OC character i'll incorporate into this chapter. Don't worry, she may only be a one time thing, unless you wanna see more of her, in that case Review! Anyways BEGIN!**

Pitch stopped controlling the nightmare sand, that worked well, now that all the guardians were all together, he could begin his assault on the Tooth Palace. That North was so gullible, all he had to do was put on a small show for the big fool to send out the lights, and others would come like moths to a flame. This was going to be a good day.

The guardians were called to the pole by the Northern lights. Bunny was the last to show up, he was cold and. Not. In. A. Good. Mood. He faced the huge Russian. "What is it this time North?" he asked with his Australian accent. North was about to answer when he was suddenly wacked in the face by a bunch of colourful tail feathers. "Ouch!" he said and held his face, "Oh sorry" said Tooth, North widened his eyes and smiled a little waiting for her extended apology, she opened her mouth, and said... "Tokyo section 4" and flew upwards. North sighed in disappointment before turning back to Bunny, even Sandy was now listening. "The boogieman was here, at the pole!" Tooth gasped "Pitch? Pitch Black?" North nodded, and Bunny started arguing with North about Pitch, Christmas and Easter.

Sandy was drinking some milk when he saw the moon coming into view, he tried to get the others attention but of course no one could hear him. He considered hitting them over the head with trays, but then he saw an elf and had a better idea, he grabbed it by the hat and shook it. THAT got their attention, they turned around and sandy pointed towards the moon. North looked up, "oh Man In Moon, Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy was seriously considering hitting him over the head with a tray now. The moon illuminated the globe room, bringing forth from the floor, a crystal that began to show a picture of someone, "a new guardian?" asked North, "I wonder who its gonna be?" wondered Tooth, "Please not the groundhog or the werewolf!" said Bunny over and over again. Suddenly the picture came into view, "Jack Frost" said North surprised, Tooth and a few of her mini versions fainted. Bunny was seriously annoyed, "JACK FROST!" he yelled. North sighed, this gonna take a while.

"Yeah-heah!" wooped Jack, from on top of the statue. "Oh hey cool, a tooth!" cried Jamie. Jack expression turned stony, and began getting sadder as the kids went on about the Tooth Fairy and dollars. He flew down, "come on, what about all the fun we just had, that wasn't the tooth fairy, that was ME!" But it was no use, Jack felt the familier icey pain as the kids walked through him. He sighed and flew off to find the only person except Pitch who he could talk to, well who would answer back.

Jack turned up at the borderline to the Burgress Woods. He went in and walked through for a while, he knew that they knew he was here. He was sure they were watching him right now. _crack. _Yep, they were watching him. "I know you're here Artemis" he said calmly to the bushes. Then 5 wolves slipped out of the bushes, one was light brown with lime green eyes, another dark brown with yellow eyes, one was grey with brown eyes, a very pretty one was reddish with white paws and dark green eyes, and the last was a blueish greyish with blue eyes. The last however was amazing, it was slightly bigger, sleeker and was a deep black with rare and pretty white eyes. It had a small gold loop earring with two small silver metal feathers attached to it. "hello Artemis" said Jack, the wolf bowed its head and projected telepathically "Hello Jack"

Artemis was a spirit, just like Jack, but she could be seen by others, Artemis meant the name of the goddess of the hunt, Artemis wasn't a goddess but she was very good at hunting. "You got some new friends" stated Jack with a smile. Artemis laughed, oh yeah, she gestured to the light brown and the dark brown wolves, "these are Cuban and Cloud" the 2 wolves bowed their heads. next came the grey and the red, "these are Claw and Heather" she said, "and last but not least," she nodded to the blueish grey wolf, "and this is Blue" Jack nodded, Artemis flicked her ear and all the other wolves left them alone. "Soooo?" said Artemis dragging out the word, "what did you want to see me for?" She lay down on the ground. Jack sat down on some soft moss, "well you see, its about people not believing in me"

Jack was walking along a moonlit telephone wire, his talk with Artemis had really helped him feel better. The best thing about her was that she was completely neutral, she never picked anything but the right side. Wise for a 14 year old, (human years) Jack was thinking about all this when he suddenly saw a shadow fly across the ground, one of his dad's nightmares? He followed it, and landed in an alleyway, he put his staff out just in case, when a voice with an Australian accent projected from the darkness, "Ello mate, been a long time, blizzard of 68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

Bunny stepped out of he shadows. Jack had been told by Pitch not to get involved with the guardians, but Jack thought maybe this one time he could do it. Blizzard of 68? Jack DID remember, Pitch had been teaching him how to make blizzards, it was fun but he was almost consumed by it and it got a bit out of hand. "Your not still mad about that are you?" Bunny twirled his boomerang, "yes, but this is about something else... fellas" Jack was confused. He was suddenly grabbed by the back of his new hoodie and hoisted into the air. "Put me down!" he yelled, he just managed to get half free when he was shoved into a sack. Next thing he knew he was spinning, a portal. He landed with a thump and opened the sack to an almost blinding light.

**DUNN DUNN DUUUUNNNN. So there we go, chapter 3, as you can see I managed to delete the messed up chapters, yay! I'm sorry it seemed a bit rushed but I really don't know how to write any other way. So what did you think of Artemis? I thought it would be nice for Jack to have someone, I mean no one except Pitch would drive anyone a little crazy, also I didn't want it to be a humanoid spirit for reasons that I wont mention now. And I am also going to start answering questions from reviewers. So reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all Darkwolfpup22 here, I just want to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have received. Im honestly sooo happy. Once again I don't own any of the characters or the movie, if I did, it would have ended very differently XD. OK so enjoy!**

_Jack was shoved into a sack, next thing he knew he was spinning, a portal! He landed with a thump and opened the sack to an almost blinding light..._

Jack blinked his eyes to clear the glare from the light. Once he could see clearly, he opened the sack again and saw two small... things looking at him, were those elves? He climbed half out of the sack and saw a big man with a snow white beard, "there he is! Jack Frost" The man boomed, Jack tilted his head to the side, was this Santa? It certainly looked like it, I mean come on, he had a white beard, rosy cheeks, naughty and nice tattoos on his arms and not to mention he was fat.

Before Jack could finish his thoughts, he was lifted up by the yetis. He told them to put him down and brushed off their hairy hands. "I hope the yetis treated you well?" continued Santa, Jack didn't say anything but used his toes to flick his staff into his hands. Santa didn't seem to notice Jacks silence, but pointed to himself, "call me North" he said, he then gestured to Bunnymund, "You know Bunny obviously." Bunny grunted in response. But Jack wasn't really listening, he was casting his eyes around the room looking or a way out.

"And this is Sandy" said North, elbowing a small sleeping man who looked like he was made out of gold sand. "and last but not least, Tooth" Jack has spotted an opening in the ceiling, but before he could get out of the room filled with his father's enemies, there was a pair of violet eyes in his face, he reeled back, "Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you, and your TEETH!" Jack was confused, his what? "Open up, are they really as white as they say they are?" continued the oversized fairy, Jack knew he wasn't smart, but he was smart enough to know that he didn't want this strange women poking around in his mouth. He gave he a long cold glare, _**cold, get it!? **_She seemed surprised and flew back towards North.

Jack could see North was about to start talking again, he tensed up his body and prepared to spring out of the opening in the roof. Sandy had been watching Jack, he had seen him look round the room, the way he glared at Tooth, and the way he was tensed and looking at the ceiling. Jack sprung, he was flying up, up to freedom, however then he was dragged back down, Jack could see he was in a golden net, what the?! Nooo, he had been soooo close. He saw everyone was staring at him, North was shocked, Tooth looked worried, Bunny looked confused and angry, and Sandy had a look of, 'your not going anywhere' on his face. Jack opened his mouth and said the first 2 words since he got here, "uh oh"

"Where were you going Jack?" asked North, Jack sighed, he may as well talk to them, "Home" he replied in a bored voice. Bunny hopped over to him, "you don't have a home mate" he said with a smug expression on his face. Jack took the net off and walked across the floor and shrugged. "Why am I here?" asked Jack. North brightened, "I tell you how come! Cause now you are guardian!" Jack reeled back, there was NO way he was going to become the thing his father hated. A bunch of yetis and elves came out and started playing music, Jack had no time for this, he took his staff and slammed it into the floor creating a layer of ice around him, he glared at the guardians, "who said I wanna be a guardian!?" he asked angrily. Whatever Jack expected North to do, it wasn't what happened next, North was laughing, really hard, he then put on a slightly more serious face and said "of course you don't, MUSIC!" Jack gave one of his signature angry glares to the elves, the elves then put on terrified faces and scrambled over eachother to get out of the room, slipping and sliding on the ice as they went.

Jack was proud, he had learnt how to do that by watching his father, honestly, his father made the BEST cold glares. Jack's wasn't AS scary, but it definitely had the desired effect. Once the last elf and yeti had left the room, the Tooth fairy flew over to him, "Jack, I don't think you realise what we do exactly," Jack looked at her "yes I do, each of the lights on the globe is a child and you have to protect them, so when they believe in you, you can be seen by them." he finished. Tooth looked surprised. Jack just shrugged, he had learnt all that from his dad, plus, it did help that his dad had a copy of the globe in his lair. He knew he had to get out of this somehow. "You don't want me," he attempted, "your all hard work and deadlines! and im snowballs and fun times, I'm not a guardian" he said, it seemed to work. North came over to him, Jack, walk with me." Jack was about to decline, I mean, he had stayed here far too long, Pitch would be worried. However, suddenly North grabbed his arm and led him through the factory.

Jack tried to freeze North's hand, but it had a vice like grip on his wrist. They walked all the way through the place and into a small room filled with ice sculptures. It was then North finally let him go. The door locked, Jack was trapped. North cracked his knuckles, "Ok," he leant over Jack, Jack felt really uncomfortable but glared at North. "What is your centre?" he asked. That question threw Jack, "ice?" he offered, North shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but it was then when Bunny ran into the room, "mate!" he said "we got a problem, trouble at the Tooth Palace." North grabbed Jack again and began leading him, Jack was getting sick of this. He. Was. Not. A. Dog.

"I am NOT going with you guys, there is NO way!" complained Jack. Suddenly there was a tremendous banging and a sleigh was brought out by 12 bucking and stamping reindeer. The sleigh itself was very impressive, it had wings, a couple of small jet engines, and NO seatbelts. In short, it was awesome. As much as he hated himself for it, he soooo wanted a ride! "Ok, one ride, but that's it!" said Jack. North seemed smug and hopped in, followed by Jack and Sandy, Tooth seemed to already have left. Bunny seemed unsure and started saying something about his tunnels, Jack wasn't really listening, he was admiring the craftsmanship of the sleigh. Suddenly, Bunny was in the sleigh and they were shooting through an ice tunnel. "I hope you like de loop de loops" called North. Jack didn't like them, he LOVED them! They emerged from out of the tunnel and flew into the air. "Wooooohooooo!" shouted Jack. North took out a snow globe and whispered something to it before throwing it into the air in front of them. They were sucked in and were met with an array of blinding colours. However when they came out of the portal, they were met with chaos.

**Mwuhahahahahaha! I'm soooo evil! CLIFFIE! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Jack and Pitch get reunited! I would say review, but I think you got that covered. I don't own any of the characters. Thank you and GOODNIGHT! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, I'm baaaaaaaack! Anyway, here is a new chapter, and I would like to thank you all for your reviews, yous are great! Once again I don't own any of the characters or the movie. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

There were nightmares, everywhere. Jack was not THAT surprised, but that's not saying he wasn't a LITTLE surprised. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he was almost thrown off the sleigh as North swerved to avoid some of the flying black horses. Jack saw his dad's nightmares were carrying some of the mini versions of the tooth fairy. Jack jumped up and saved one to put on a show, what he really wanted was a chance to talk to the nightmare, he whispered to it, "what's going on?" The nightmare shook it's head and flew off. Jack sighed and returned to the sleigh, Jack sat down and looked at the small fairy, it seemed to have a small yellow feather on its head, which none of the others head, strange.

North then handed the reins to Jack, "Jack, drive" he ordered, Jack looked at him like he was an idiot but then shrugged and took the reins, what could he say, if he loved riding IN the sleigh, he could only imagine what it would be like to DRIVE it.

North stood on the front of the sleigh and slashed one of the nightmares in half, a bunch of small golden cylindrical boxes fell into the sleigh. Bunny picked one up "their stealing the teeth!" Jack looked over his shoulder at them, until he heard North yell at him "Jack, look out!" Jack snapped his head back round and saw he was about to crash into one of the golden spires, he quickly grabbed the right rein and pulled it as hard as he could. The sleigh narrowly missed the spire, took a steep and dodgy descent, hit the side of a platform, skidded round the edge, and came to an ungraceful stop.

All the guardians jumped out, Jack followed. They saw the tooth fairy flitting around, "they took my fairies, all of them, and the teeth, everything is gone." The fairy jack had 'saved' chirped happily and went up to her mother before settling in her hands and chirping like crazy. Jack stayed on the lower level while the guardians went up to a slightly higher one. Jack then heard a voice that would make anyone's hair stand on end, but all it did to Jack was make him smile.

"Well well, the Big Four, all in one place, I'm a little star struck" Pitch appeared over the platform one higher than the guardians. "Like my little show on the globe North" Pitched continued "got you all together didn't I?" Pitch asked with a smug expression on his face. North looked ashamed and stamped his foot on the floor. The tooth fairy flew up to Pitch with an angry look on her face, "PITCH, you've got 5 seconds to return my fairies or I'll- " Pitch turned into shadows and appeared somewhere else, "or what?" he asked, "you'll stick a quarter, under my pillow?" Pitch waved his hands as if he was scared. Jack sniggered, his father's dark humour made him laugh.

Jack used the wind to slowly fly up to the platform the guardians were on, he landed outside his father's visual range. The guardians and Pitch exchanged some banter, Jack gave a small cough. Pitch's reaction was immediate, he stood as stiff as a board and slowly turned his head towards Jack. When he saw him, his expression changed from, angry to confused, to stern. "Jack,?" he asked quietly, yet loud enough for the guardians to hear, they all turned to Jack with confused expressions on their faces.

Pitch continued, "what are you doing with the guardians?" Jack shrugged and said pretty loudly, "what can I say, they kidnapped me." Pitch turned to the guardians with a look of murder on his face. Jack flew up to Pitch's side, the guardians waited for Jack to be struck down or attacked but when nothing happened Bunny spoke up, "Oi, Jack! what are you doing!?" Jack gave a forced shocked face, "ooooohh, I totally forgot!" he gestured to Pitch, "this... is my dad."

**I AM SOOOOOO EVIL! Once again I have left you on a cliffhanger. Mwuhahhahaha, well anyways, review please, I'm starting to run out of my motivation and ideas. If I don't get reviews, I might have to ABANDON this story :(. I totally need inspiration, sooo pleeeeeeaassse review. Darkwolfpup22 signing off. (MAYBE for the last time)**


	6. Important AN - nothing bad

Hi all, ive finally finished chapter 6, but I need to tell you some stuff,

A **LOT** of people were waiting for this chapter with **high hopes**, and I feel like I have a lot of **pressure** on me because it might not be good enough :(

Also, I feel like my chapters are way too short and I was wondering if any of you thought so, I always thought if I did shorter chapters then I could update more regularly, but I have had a couple of reviews saying they want longer chapters. So I don't know.

And I have not had **ANY** reviews commenting on my **OC - Artemis**, I have **BIG** plans that involve Artemis and Jack in the future, - **NOT A REALATIONSHIP**! but no one has reviewed on her so I don't now what to do.

Last but not least, I'm going to start answering questions, although nothing TOO personal. So if any of you lovely readers have any questions, just send them to me in a review and I'll gladly answer them.

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO UPLOAD THE FINISHED CHAPTER 6!**

Thnx for reading this important AN

Darkwolfpup22 signing off


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, its me again, I would just like to say a big thanks to all the reviews I got that helped me keep going with this fanfic. And turns out, you guys like Artemis, yaaaayy! HOWEVER, FROM THIS CHAPTER THE PLOT WILL BE CHANGING FROM HOW IT REALLY IS IN THE MOVIE! Once again I don't own any of the characters. Now... LETS GO!**

_Bunny yelled, "Oi Jack? What are you doing?!" Jack gave a forced shocked face. "oooooohhh, did I forget to mention" he gestured to Pitch, "this... is my dad"_

After that out burst from Jack nobody spoke for a long time. It may of even been 5 minuets before Tooth spoke up, and she was struggling to get her words out "...Jack? what d... do you ...mean?" Jack turned to her, "exactly what I said, Pitch is my dad" Jack said so nonchalantly that he could of been asking for someone to pass the salt. Jack could see Bunny getting angrier and angrier. North was not doing much, he just stood there, Sandy had a concentrating aura around him, and Tooth had her hands over her mouth. Bunny suddenly yelled out "THEN YOURE OUR ENEMY!" Bunny threw a boomerang at both Pitch and Jack. They both ducked and the boomerang sailed harmlessly over their heads before returning to Bunny's hand.

Tooth flew up and tried to hit pitch, but one of the nightmares reared up in her face, Pitch calmed down the nightmare and said cockily to the guardians "don't be scared, it only riles them up, they smell fear, you know" Jack nodded, he had, had an unfortunate incident with that, but that was for another time. Pitch took a bit of the sand off the nightmare and held it out, "look familiar Sandman?" he asked, Sandy made a bit of his golden sand and saw the black sand was just like his, he put on an angry face. Jack saw the Tooth Fairy's face light up, she then flew and hovered next to North and whispered in his ear, North's face then lit up and he smiled, he then turned and whispered to Bunny, Bunny looked surprised at North but then gave a grin, he hopped over to Sandy "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Pitch, but no one payed attention to him. Bunny leant down and whispered to Sandy, the Sandman didn't show any emotion but he nodded. All the guardians turned to eachother and gave a quick nod.

Jack looked at them all strangely. He knew they were up to something, but he was sure that it wasn't going to be good.

Suddenly Tooth flew at the nightmare and hit it before flying away, the nightmare snorted and chased her. Bunny then jumped at Pitch and pulled out his boomerangs, Pitch made a curved nightmare sand sword and began battling with Bunnymund. Jack was about to go help his dad when suddenly he was hit in the side of the head with a ball of gold sand. Jack realised it was the Sandman's sleep sand, but since it didn't hit his face he wouldn't fall asleep straight away. However he eyesight did become blurry and his muscles became limp, he was aware of him being picked up and shoved in yet ANOTHER sack. All he saw was the sack being closed before his eyes closed, and the last thing he heard was the sack being tied before his body finally gave out and he fell into a deep sleep.

**READ THIS AN!**

**So they we go, THIS IS WHERE THE PLOT DIFFERS FROM THE MOVIE! But I'm sure you guys wont mind TOO much, I just totally ran out of ideas for what would happen if I did keep following the plot of the movie. Besides, I think this new plot will be much better anyways. See ya for the next chapter! x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi all, you would think I would feel a tiny bit sorry that I left you all on a cliffie but guess what - IM NOT! Lol. Seriously though, thanks for the wonderful reviews that you all sent me, they really helped me keep going with this. I don't own the movie or characters. Without further ado, BEGIN!**

Pitch slashed Bunny's boomerangs with his nightmare sand sword, "Give up rabbit!" snarled Pitch, Pitch was confused when he saw Bunny's smiling face, "Why are you smiling?!" Bunny twirled his boomerang, like he did when he was with Jack. "Lost something Pitch?" asked Bunny cockily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sleigh leaving the tooth palace and go through a portal. Pitch was confused, he saw Sandy and North in the sleigh, being followed by the tooth fairy on her speedy wings. Wait a minute, where was Jack? Pitch turned his head round wildly but there was no sign of the excitable teenager. He whirled round to face Bunny but he was gone, all that was left was a rapidly shrinking hole in the floor, when the hole closed, one single flower was left standing.

POV - In the sleigh.

The sleigh pulled up at the Pole. Tooth landed next to the sleigh, "are you sure we should have done this?" Sandy turned to her with a question mark of sand above his head, North looked over his shoulder "Sandy is right Tooth, this was YOUR idea." Tooth realised this was true, "I'm beginning to regret it" she said sadly. They saw Bunny leaning against one of the pillars, "Sheila, we did the right thing." he said, North got out and grabbed the sack that had Jack in. He opened it and pulled out Jack's staff, "Bunny, catch!" he said and gently threw the staff towards him, Bunny caught it with ease, and nodded and went to put it in the vault. Sandy got out of the sleigh and made an image of a question mark next to a cell. North understood the question, _should we put him in the cell? _North sadly nodded. He started taking the sack hat had Jack in to the cell.

/

When Jack woke up, the first thing he realised was that he didn't have his staff, even when he wasn't holding it he could still feel its presence if it was near him, which it wasn't. The next thing he noticed was that he had been kidnapped by the guardians AGAIN! He opened his ice blue eyes. He was in an ice room, there was only one entrance, which was a big stone door. He realised that even though he was in a room of ICE, he couldn't melt it, because he could only MAKE ice and snow. He stood up, he felt physically weaker when he didn't have his staff, but since he was in a very, very, cold room, then he was alright, sort of. He realised there way out of this. He walked round the room to make sure there were no weaknesses or crack in the ice. There was nothing. He leant against the back of the cave-cell-thing. He slowly slid down the wall and put his arms on his knees and rested his head against them. _Dad, I miss you._

POV change

Pitch was in his lair, "aaaaahhhhhh!" he yelled in anger, he hit his head against the wall, he was immortal, so it didn't hurt him, he hit his head against the wall over and over again. How, _bang _could_, bang, _he_, bang, _have_, bang, _been so_, bang, _stupid!? _BANG! _He rested his head against the wall, one nightmare came up to him and nickered. When Pitch took his head from against the wall, is amber-silver eyes were filled with nothing but hatred, "those guardians will pay." he said, he then raised his face towards the ceiling of the lair, "THEY WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAYY!" His screams even scared the nightmares.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Well, Jack is captured, Pitch is angry and wanting revenge, and the guardians are soooo in trouble. Stay tuned for chapter 8 to see what happens...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, chapter 7 ended with a cliffie and a half didn't it. lol, I don't own anything except the plot. And we will all be having a bit more of Artemis and her pack in this chapter, so yay! Well, here is the chapter you've all been eagerly anticipating, so what are you waiting for, read it! :)**

Chapter 8 - Nightmares

_Jack was chained up in a dark room, he knew there was no way out, but he continued to look around, suddenly the guardians appeared, they went towards the chained boy, North held out his hand and a small full moon appeared. A bright light suddenly beamed out of the moon and hit Jack square in the chest, his back arched, he was in so much pain, he began to glow blue and his mind was altered and changed until he became good. North held out a book, "do you Jack Frost swear to become a guardian and protect the children of this world whether they believe in you or not." Jack looked up "I do" he said._

_POV Switch_

I run through the forest after a huge stag, my breathing was even and my heart doing the loud beating that only came with the thrill of the hunt. My black fur illuminated by the full moon, and my white eyes focused and yet, excited at the same time, my small gold earring makes little jingling noises as the two silver metal feathers hit off eachother. My pack surrounds me, Claw - the male grey wolf ran to my left side. Heather, the red she wolf with the white paws ran to my right. I flicked my ear and they ran on either side of the stag. Cuban, the dark brown male wolf with the yellow eyes, ran next to me and whimpered out a question. I nodded, he nodded to Cloud, the light she brown wolf with the lime green eyes, and they try to get behind the stag and start nipping its back legs, I saw a greyish blue wolf run past me "Blue!" I bark, she turns round and looks at me with questioning blue eyes, I flick my tail and she slows and starts running behind me. Perfect.

Cuban and Cloud successfully manage to nip the stag's back legs causing it to stumble, I seize my chance, I use my powerful back legs to kick of the ground and I land squarely on its back, I open my jaws and sink my teeth into its neck, blood squirts all over my face, but I don't care, it just fills me with more adrenaline. The stag slows, Heather and Claw grab its front legs to stop it kicking, Cuban and Cloud grab its back legs, the stag falls, I jump off its back, but my spot is quickly taken by Blue, who bites the back of the stag's neck in my place. I walk round the front of the stag, it looks at me and snorts weakly. I open my jaws and sink them into its throat. The stag gives one last call before its eyes roll back and its head slumps to the ground. Me and my pack give successful howls to the moon. The pack lies down and waits for me to take the first bite, after all, I am the leader. I walk forward and rip a piece off and swallow it, the pack all take that as the 'ok' sign and lunge to devour the stag. As I'm eating I begin to have a flashback of what Jack came to see me about...

Flashback

_"What do you mean you've tried everything?" I ask, Jack hangs his head "I don't know Artemis, but I just feel like no matter how hard I try, no one EVER sees me." I tilt my head and think for a moment, "Jack, maybe you don't have to be seen to be happy" he looks up at me, I can practically see the question mark above his head, I give a slight chuckle, "what I mean is, maybe you could just make snow days and watch the kids be happy, is bringing kids joy not enough for you?" Jack looks at me sadly, "but Artemis, I just want someone to see me, ANYONE! but no one ever does" he says. I suddenly realise something "hey Jack, say if someone saw you, then you would want to spend a lot of time with them right?" Jack nods and I continue, "but what do all kids do that no one can prevent?" I ask, he thinks for a few moments before his face lights up, "They grow up" he says. His face then changes to understanding and he gives a small "oh"._

_I nod, "so even if they did grow up, AND kept believing in you for all that time, when they died, you would feel really upset, so either way, if someone did see you, they would either grow up and stop believing, OR, keep believing and die, so either way you'll end up really sad." I finish, I know what I said was hard for him to hear, but he needed to know. He nods, and stands up, I stand up to, he hugs me round the neck, "thanks Artemis, I needed that" he said, his voice was muffled because his face was buried in my midnight black fur, I let loose a small laugh and he lets go, "your welcome," I say, he gives me a quick smile and wave and flies away, through the trees I see him land on a telephone pole and start freezing it, I shake my head in amusement, turn around, and go to find my pack._

My pack finishes off the stag, once we have licked the bones clean and buried them. I tell my pack to go back to the den, I go off to the telephone wire that Jack froze, even if that was 2 days ago, I would still be able to smell him.

When I get there I sniff the air, I follow the trail and it leads to a small alleyway, however there are a few more scents here, I smell the ground, I smell... yetis? _What the hell?_ I think but as I smell again, there is also a scent of rabbit, however, not a normal rabbit, this was a rabbit scent mixed strongly with magic, flowers, and spring. What could it be? The answer hits me like a ton of bricks, The Easter Bunny! I sniff the air again and realise all the scents just abruptly stop. That could only mean one thing... Jack's been taken by the guardians!

I snap my head up and my white eyes grow slightly wider, I run back to Burgress Woods, I need to tell the pack about this.

**So there we go, a pretty long chapter about Artemis, but this is completely essential for the future chapters, I PROMISE, THE NEXT CHAPTERS POV GOES BACK TO THE GUARDIANS , PITCH AND JACK! Cya next time. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi, its me again, I don't own any of the characters and I apoligise but jack wasn't turned into a guardian last chapter, It was supposed to be a nightmare or prophecy, I haven't decided yet.**

Jack snapped his head up off his legs. BANG! "Ouch!" Jack rubbed his head where it hit of the wall. That was some crazy dream. It felt so real, he could practically feel where that moonbeam had hit his chest. Well, it was obvious that dream was fake, he wasn't a guardian, he definitely knew that much, if he was, then he wouldn't still be in this ice cell. Ugh, he drew his knees up to his chest and put his head on them. He was soooo sick of this, _when am I going to get out of here?_

_POV switch_

Pitch dug around in a dark and dusty cupboard, where was that book? He reached his long fingers into the cupboard, he pushed away a load of scrolls. Finally, he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out, it was a very large black book with a nightmare sand horse on the front, but the most noticeable thing about it, was that is was bound with a silver double padlock. Pitch grimaced, and all the nightmares in the lair gave off frightening screeches.

POV switch

Artemis ploughed through the snow, her black fur matted with snowflakes and her white eyes scanning the landscape for any sign of what she as looking for. Blue gave a small whimper from behind her, Artemis turned around, Blue had insisted to come with her, but now she was obviously struggling to get through all that they had to do, what? It was soooo not easy to stow away on a plane to the North Pole, then trudge through 6 miles of thick snow while jet lagged. Artemis was about to stop and say they could rest when she saw a few lights, FINALLY! It was the North Pole! "Blue!" she called over her shoulder. Blue stopped and looked at Artemis, her sapphire eyes were heavy with fatigue. "The North Pole is over there!" Artemis called, her voice barely travelled through the howling wind, Blue immediately perked up. The two wolves then ran towards the Pole.

When they reached the entrance to the Pole, Blue asked what the plan was. Artemis looked at her, "Blue, since your more tired, you try and locate Jack, I'll distract the guardians" Artemis grinned revealing sharp fangs, Blue was slightly concerned by Artemis's use of the term 'distract.' But she didn't question her any further. They both nodded to eachother and Artemis jumped in silently through an open window followed by Blue. Blue slipped off down a corridor, and Artemis went off to the globe room, (where the guardian's scent was strongest.)

Artemis scooted forward on her belly, she stuck to the shadows so her black fur blended in, she looked down off the platform she was resting on, she could see the guardians with a sort-of-slanted-birds-eye-view. She saw the Easter bunny and licked her lips, she then shook her head, this was no time to think about eating a certain 6ft tall rabbit. She was about to jump down when she heard something that made her stop. The fat one spoke up, "so we prepared for ceremony?" Artemis was confused, the colourful feathery one then said something, "are you sure we should be doing this? Jack's just a boy."

THAT got Artemis listening. Soon the Easter bunny spoke up, "look Sheila, Manny wanted Jack to become a guardian, so once Jack has done the ceremony, he will be a full fledged guardian." Artemis gave a slight growl. If Artemis hadn't been a wolf, she would never have heard what the Tooth Fairy said under her breath next, "_yes, but we are forcing him to become a guardian against his own will"_

Ok, now Artemis was ready to cause some serious damage. She leapt down off the platform and let loose a huge snarl. All the guardians leapt back and gave a small yelp. What could they say. What DO you say when your being stared down by a black wolf that comes up to North's shoulder. Bunny was feeling particularly scared, although he would never show it. "What is that?!" asked Tooth, Artemis showed her long sharp canines and projected telepathically "I'm your worst nightmare." Then she lunged.

**Well, there we go. I know the last line is REALLY CHEESY but I couldn't resist! LOL. Well there's one thing left to say I guess, desserts are the world, and reviews are better than desserts. You do the math, XD. LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU ALL CARRY ON READING THIS FANIFC!**


	11. Chapter 10

**READ THIS AN!**

**Hi all, I am soooo happy with all the reviews you sent, they seriously help me. Well, in todays chapter I will be joined by my good friend Frosted Skies, who will be giving me good ideas to type and who will also be snatching the laptop at random points to type. Her typing will be in non-bold. Say hi Frosty**

FS: I... AM A STEGOSAURUS!

**Me: Umm... you could have just said hi, and you totally didn't need to snatch the laptop off me.**

FS: *snatches again* ROOOOAAAARRRRR! Don't spoil my saurus fabulousity!

**Me: Readers I'm not being stupid, FS is actually here. **

FS: WE HAVING EPIC RANDOM FABULOUS SLEEPOVER! I'm here in your house. Eating your food. Juggling your oranges (actual food... pervs). Drinken your various drinks. AND NOT SLEEPING LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL EVEN THOUGH ITS 03:00! IN THE MORNING! LOL... I've had too much sugar...

**Me: Its true we've went through 2 big bottles of lemonade**, we had a pizza **Yes and pizza**, a packet of cookies **yes, AND cookies, **hero chocolates**, AND hero chocolates, *looks at belly*** And koalas, **yes, and koalas... wait WHAT? NO KOALAS! **

**I think we should begin now before FS gets any more crazy... NO FS! THE KNIFE GAME IS NOT ALLOWED! Honestly, guys just read the chapter AND FAST!**

**Me: SERIOUSLY READ THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

POV - Blue

After Artemis had left and gone after the guardians, I crept down the hall following Jack's faint scent. I ran round a corner before ducking back to hide. There were elves everywhere, they wouldn't be too much of a problem, if not for the yetis looking over them making sure they didn't get into any trouble.

I poked my head out and scanned the area with my blue eyes before they locked onto a bright red door that was slightly ajar. I slipped through the hallway sticking close to the wall, a few of the elves look at me and shrug before going back to dressing eachother in tinsel.

I slipped into the room unnoticed - mostly. I look around, there are beautiful ice sculptures everywhere, North's office. I look at my pelt, Cloud had once said I looked a bit like ice due to the blueish greyishness of my fur. There seemed to be nothing here, I turn to leave but my tail accidently brushes a small ice pick, knocking it off the desk and onto the ground where it hit the floor with a quiet thunk that echoed around the deserted room.

I froze and listened out for anyone about to come in, just as I think I'm off the hook, the door creaks open, I have to think fast so I leap into the corner of the room into a collection of large ice sculptures and assume a subtle sitting pose and try to stay as still as possible. A yeti walks into the room, he looks around and spies the ice pick on the floor, he walks over to it to pick (lol punpunpunpun... continue) it up and put it back on the desk. When he catches sight of me, he stares at me for a few seconds, and I am just about to get ready to pounce when he shrugs and walks out. I let loose the breath I've been holding and leave the room, careful that I don't knock anything else over.

* * *

POV - Bunnymund

The wolf was bloody huge!

It reached North's shoulder and he's a pretty big bloke. I threw the boomerang that had been clutched in my paw, the wolf easily dodged and THEN avoided the swing of North's sword, I must admit it was agile for an animal of its size, a worthy opponent, if it could attack as well as it dodged. I then realised that the wolf hadn't released a single attack since it jumped down off the platform. Strange.

Tooth flew at it with her blade-like wings and her little baby teeth following her, Tooth didn't have a weapon, but her wings more than made up for it. Don't let their delicate appearance fool you, they are sharper that North's blades, and cut the air easier than my boomerangs, and they were deadlier than Sandy's whips.

I was shook out of my thoughts when North yelled, "BUNNY WATCH OUT!" On instinct I ducked, its a good thing I did too because a huge black furry body complete with a collection of sharp teeth sailed over my head, just grazing my ears. I twisted to face my opponent again. It truly was a terrifying sight, jet black fur, pure white eyes and sharp claws and fangs that would give even Pitch Black nightmares.

"What the bloody hell do you want from us ya little bugger?!" The wolf seemed a little surprised at the insult but then gave a wolfish grin and telepathically said "**I **want Jack back, but I'll happily kick all your arses first"

* * *

POV - Blue

I face a large stone door surrounded by ice. This must be where Jack is, his scent is very strong here. (FS: the force is strong with this one. [Me: ...]) I see it has a keyhole... damn! I didn't think of that. Oh well no time for keys, I get my longest claw and begin trying to pick the lock.

* * *

POV - Jack

I hear thuds from up upstairs, with the occasional sound of Bunny's cursing. I wonder what's happening up there? I suddenly hear a scratching noise from just outside the door, I stand up on slightly shaky legs due to me not having moved for the past hour. Pins and needles were a real pain even to immortals. Oh wait.. back to the lock. I walk forward cautiously and look through the keyhole, I cant see much except occasional flashes of white and blue, but whatever is trying to get in is blocking the way. Suddenly I hear a click and the door starts to slowly swing open. I take a few steps back and press my back up against the wall. The door bounces off its hinges and I'm left staring at a familiar face, "Blue?" I ask.

* * *

**OOOOHHH CLIFFIE! THERES SOOO MANY QUESTIONS, LIKE, how will the fight end? Who will win? **

Will we ever get to sleep?

**Will Artemis and Blue rescue Jack? How will they get out?**

Can I play the knife game now?

**What is Pitch doin-... wait what - NO!**

Aww... :(

**Aaaannnnyyywaaays, hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)**

FS: REEEVIEW! Or you will all DIE!

**No, no you wont die, unless she kills you. But seriously it would be really nice if you guys reviewed.**

Frosty away! :)

**In other words,... byyyyyyeee! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**READ THIS AN! **'Tis amusing...

**Hey all I'm back, when me and Frosted Skies woke up this morning and saw all your lovely reviews we practically squealed with happiness. FS is here again this morning to help me write this chapter as well. So... yay! I don't own any of the characters except Artemis, Blue and the Pack. With a surprise guest at the end of this chap. **

FS: HHHIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAA! I GOT LIKE 4 HOURS OF SLEEP LAST NIGHT AND I FEEL GREAT!

**The only reason we can stay awake is because we are getting a sugar rush from all the leftover toffee popcorn and sweets we are currently eating, not to mention the leftover lemonade. *Takes swig from glass***

FS: I insist on calling the sweets candy even though I'm not American... they have awesome accents. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

**However FS will be going home today, (EVERYBODY AWW) HOWEVER! This is NOT the end, for I am going to her house for a sleepover on FRIDAY! **

FS: *insert annoying Rebecca Black song here* IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY... I'll shut up now...

**Ok all, you may begin!**

WAIT!... We own nothing...

**I already said that**

I know. but still...

**I give up... just read.**

* * *

POV - Jack

I couldn't believe it! Blue is right in front of me, either that, or I fell asleep. And this was some horrible nightmare. I pinch myself just in case, however all it does is make my wrist sting. I'm awake alright. She whines to me and I go up to her, we then run down the corridor and I realise I need my staff, but I don't say anything.

POV - Blue

Me and Jack run down the corridor, he is noticeably struggling without his staff, the only problem is, I have no clue where it is. Suddenly I see a big black mass running towards us... IT'S ARTEMIS! I stop and expect her to, but all she does is race past us shouting "RUN!" she grabs Jack by the hood of his hoodie and swings him onto her wide back. I look behind me as I run to see what she got all concerned about and I see, about 100 elves, 20 yetis, 4 giant egg golems and 50 mini teeth. All accompanied by the guardians, giving a large battle cry. I run next to Artemis and she says "I know I'm a good fighter, but I'm not THAT good!" I would have chuckled if it had not been for the situation. I see a bit of ice on Artemis's underbelly with a flash of wood.

Jack suddenly says, "what about my staff?" what I didn't expect was for Artemis to pull out from her underbelly Jack's staff. Jack takes it surprised "how did you get this?" he asked, Artemis laughs despite the long distance we were running, "well, I thought I was following your scent to a vault but it lead to your staff, I pulled it out of the vault and it stuck to my belly with ice, it was a little cold. But then again, I'm around you often enough." That pulled a smile out of Jack, he could feel himself getting stronger by the second. He COULD have flown, but to be honest Artemis's fur was really soft and comfy.

* * *

POV - Artemis

God, all this running is killing my sore back leg, but I can cope for now. Anything for Jack's safety, If you looked close enough, you would be able to see a very small dribble of blood running down my leg. What? I couldn't dodge EVERYTHING at once. Thank goodness it was just one of the baby teeth's noses, and not North's sword. I am shaken out of my thoughts when Jack yells "LOOK OUT!" I look and my eyes widen as I see we are heading straight for a dead end. All that's there is a relatively large window, I decide to take the chance and pick up speed, Jack seems to realise what I'm about to do and ducks his head into my fur. Blue sticks close to my side, I give her a quick nod, and we jump out of the window.

There's glass shards everywhere, I feel as the razor sharp pieces graze my fur, none puncture my flesh, but the same can't be said for Jack. His arms and feet were covered in small bloody scratches. Some of the shards had got embedded in his hoodie and tangled in his hair, he was a bloody mess. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as we flew through the air, the chilly arctic winds hit us full force. We landed on the snow and a big powdery cloud erupted beneath my feet. I start to skid down the mountain, the wind rushes past my ears, my fur is buffeted and my eyes begin to sting, I begin to wonder, Are we gonna make it off this mountain alive?

* * *

POV - Pitch

Pitch had finally managed to open the locks off the book. He flipped through the pages trying to find what he was looking for, he WOULD get Jack back. He finally found what he was looking for, he gulped and opened the page out, he began to read.

_Caligo tenebrosa, invocato lunae metus sit ubique per cor meum desiderio tribuatur ima tenebris, et dimitte omnes scandalizati pedes meos._

Suddenly black, inky stuff burst out the middle of the book, it enveloped Pitch's face and then made its way down his body, his hands became wicked curved claws, his teeth became like sabers, his skin turned white, and his eyes hollowed out until there were just two small cave things on his face. The inky substance sucked into Pitch's chest. He looked up and grinned evily. He was... Terrorem!

**So, there you have it, the plot is beginning to thicken. Oh and that conjuring was Latin for - ****I invoke the darkness from the dark side of the moon, let it strike terror everywhere, may my heart be granted its deepest desire through the darkness, and may all fall merciful to my feet. **

******Tense right? Anyways thnx for reading and I will post the next one as soon as I can. PEACE OUT! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, hi everyone, its just me this time, no Frosted Skies. Well, I don't own anything except Artemis and the pack, and Terrorem, which is Latin for Terror. ENJOY!**

POV - Jack

I open my eyes, everything's so blurry, I manage to focus my eyes enough to see where I am, I seem to be in some sort of cave, I sit up and come face to face with a pair of jade coloured eyes, I widen my eyes and give a small "ahh!" When my eyes adjust to the light I see its the grey wolf from Artemis's pack, I think his name is... claw. That means I must be with Artemis's pack. I slowly stand up and walk towards the entrance of the cave. I step out and am almost blinded by the light change. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I could see we were back in Burgress woods.

I see the whole pack, Claw has went over to Heather, and they're lying on the floor and nuzzling eachother, huh, they seem to have something going on between them. Next I see the dark brown wolf with the yellow eyes, I think that's Cuban. He's eating a sort of deer, then I see Blue, and she's... IN A TREE!? What the? Oh well. The light brown wolf with the green eyes is lying on a boulder, and I seriously cant remember what her name is. Then I see Artemis, she walks up to the wolf on the rock and says "Cloud-" oh that's what her name is! "-Can you go scout the area for any _unwanted visitors. _She said the last part with a sort of hint hint attitude.

Then she saw me, she gave a happy look and began to walk over, when she reached me she bumped me playfully on the shoulder, it almost made me fall over, yet smile at the same time. "How ya feeling?" she asked me. "I'm alright" I reply, I look at my arms, they're covered in small scars, but they're rapidly healing. "What happened" I ask. Artemis turns to me and says "well, after we fell down the mountain, you had passed out, then we kinda ran all the way here, it was really tiring, you've been unconscious for 5 days" I reel back "5 DAYS!" I yell. She nods, "it must of been your body catching up with everything, then we then brought you here and healed you up, then I guess you woke up" she finishes. I nod, but it doesn't mean im any less shocked. Artemis turns to me and asks "so, what are you gonna do now?"

To be honest, I really didn't know the answer to that question. "Try and find my dad I guess" I say eventually. She looks at me funny, "you know he's not your real father right?" she says. I sigh and lean into her soft fur, "I dunno, he's just cared for me for so long, and I really like having a father." I say, I know it sounds mushy, but I cant help it. Artemis nods. Suddenly that light brown wolf called Cloud ran up to us. She started barking and whimpering to Artemis. I couldn't understand her, but I saw Artemis's expression turn stony. "What is it?" I ask. She turns to me, "The guardians are here"

* * *

POV - Tooth

Today had been quite strange. We were all chasing the huge black wolf and suddenly we saw Jack was out of the cell, along with a smaller blueish wolf. When we chased them to the end of thee corridor, we were sure we had them. However, the Black wolf jumped THROUGH the window! That wasn't just it though, they began sliding down the mountain, we would have followed them but there was glass everywhere, and it was far too dangerous.

Now here we were, right on the border of Burgress woods, the enemy's territory, we were totally gonna regret this but North said we didn't really have any choice. "Do you think they know we're here?" I ask. Sandy makes a question mark above his head made out of gold sand. I turn to Bunny, however he's standing as stiff as a board, and every hair on his body is standing up.

I can honestly see why he's standing like that. If I was a pooka, I would be standing like that as well. Suddenly North points into the shadows of the trees, and says "look there!" I turn around and spot around 7 pairs of almost glowing eyes, one pair is yellow, the yellow pair begins to move, and out of the bushes steps a dark brown wolf, it snarls. the second is lime green, the third is dark green, the wolves belonging to those sets of eyes come out, the first of them a light brown, the dark green eyes belong to a very pretty red wolf with white paws. The jade pair reveals a rather large grey wolf with big claws. Then there is two pairs of blue eyes, the wolf from the pole steps out, the blueish grey one, and the other pair of blue eyes steps out revealing Jack! But before we can step forward, all the other wolves snarl. And from the shadows steps the huge black wolf from before, her white eyes feel like their staring into our souls. She stands protectively in front of Jack.

"Jack" begins North, but all the smaller wolves snarl, however its the big black one with the earring that stops them all, she lets loose a low growl and they all settle down. She dips her head gesturing for North to continue. He gulps and then says "we come to apologise for kidnapping you and trying to force you to become guardian." Jack looks at North curiously. Jack opens his mouth to say something when suddenly the wind picked up, it blew really hard and we all had to try and stay still. Dark clouds rolled against the once clear blue sky, and a black shape was rapidly moving toward us, it... was a wave of...nightmare sand? However when it got closer, it obviously wasn't nightmare sand, it looked like ropes that had ben dipped in watery black paint, like tendrils of darkness. When it was over our heads we could see someone was riding it.

When the person came into view it was truly terrifying, the person had white skin and hollowed out eyes, curved claws an sabre like teeth. It almost looked like a scarier version of... "PITCH?!" yelled/asked Bunny. The person then yelled in a deep gravelly voice that sounded like sharp nails scraping across little stones on a blackboard. "I AM NOT PITCH ANYMORE!" I AM TERROREM!" And with that the wave of inky tendril darkness crashed towards us.

**DUNN DUNN DUUUUUUNNNNN! Once again I have left you all on a cliffie! You would think I would feel bad about this but... I don't! LOL! Sorry all but you will have to ait for the next chapter to find out what happens next! I would LOVE it if you reviewed! Bye bye all!**


	14. AN!

Hi everyone, this is another authors note. I'm going on a short break until Friday, because that's when I go to Frosted Skies house for a sleepover, and we've basically got the whole house to ourselves for 6 WHOLE HOURS!

That give us a lot of time to spend between eating, watching videos, being random, and nothing. To write the next chapter of the fanfic. So YAY! basically you all have got to wait till Friday for the next chapter.

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! The next chapters may be the last. That's right all, I am almost finished my first EVER fanfiction, (everybody cheer)

So thnx for reading this AN and I hope you can all wait a while for the next chapter.

Darkwolfpup22


	15. Chapter 13

**Hi all its me again, and yes I am at Frosted Skies house at our sleepover! YAY! We don't own many of the characters or the movie. **

FS: I'm watching Mythbusters... 'Tis cool.

**And I am trying to stop her from eating too many marshmallows.**

Aww... but I like marshmallows :(

**You've already had 4 BAGS!**

... And your point is?

**My point is that you'll be all hyper again as we write this chapter.**

**(By the way, we are practically communicating via** **laptop.** (yup, too right) **)**

FS: AND WE ARE DRINKING OASIS MIXED WITH LEMONADE...out of syringes. :D

**Well, without further ado BEGIN! (And I cant believe you didn't let me use the purple one :( !) - mumbles**

* * *

POV - Jack

I was terrified, I had never seen my dad like this, and now he was attacking us, all I could do was stand still and watch as the wave came closer and closer. Suddenly the Sandman made a wall of golden sand to protect us. As I was still in shock I couldn't hear anyone or even move, but then I felt something quite painful on my hand, I snapped out of my daze and saw Cuban had bit me to wake me up. I see the guardians trying to fight Pitch/Terrorem, then I see Artemis batting about 15 nightmares at once. I go to help her.

I jump into the ring of nightmares and destroy a couple with my frost, Artemis gives me a happy wolf smile and goes back to destroying the nightmares. The nightmares were however were not made of nightmare sand, they were made out of that inky black liquid, and whenever we managed to destroy one, it would reform into another nightmare, it was like trying to staple water to a tree with out a bag to put it in. Suddenly Artemis let loose an extremely loud howl, all the nightmares were suddenly destroyed and all that was left was a few large puddles of inky stuff. I thought we had won, but all the puddles began moving towards eachother and reforming into a huge nightmare.

It begins to run towards us, I think we're doomed but then Artemis jumps in front of me and amazingly her fur becomes black diamonds, the hardest material on earth. She looks so beautiful yet deadly. "How are you doing that?" I breathed in awe. She turned and looked at me "I don't know" she said in equal awe. She stood up, her fur still black diamonds... and charged, she ran right at the huge nightmare and shattered it - so to speak. "Hurry Jack, freeze the pools of darkness!" shouted Artemis. I took my staff and froze all the pools so they wouldn't move.

* * *

POV - Artemis

How did my fur just do that? It turned to black diamonds. Oh well, I don't have time to think about that now. I lunge at Pitch, he tries to bat me aside but my fur is too hard and it cuts his arm, instead of blood, that inky black stuff pours out, it was then that it hit me! "GUYS! MAKE HIM BLEED, THAT INK STUFF POURS OUT, MAYBE WHEN ITS ALL GONE HE WILL BE HEALED!" The others nod at me and begin slashing at Terrorem with everything they have. Bunny uses his boomerangs and hits him widening the wounds that others have made, Tooth uses her lethal wings to cut at Terrorem's white skin. As the inky black liquid gushes out of the many wounds on Terrorem's pasty skin Jack freezes it to the hard ground to stop it from sealing the injuries. North's swords were swinging everywhere, to anyone else it would have seemed manic, but to the guardians it was carefully planned and perfectly executed, with each swing he made another cut or nick on Terrorem's which oozed the dark liquid.

* * *

MEANWHILE POV - 3rd person

Sandy was trying hard. Very extremely hard to tie Pitch (he refused to call him Terrorem) to the nearest tree. Needless to say, it wasn't working. Terrorem kept snapping the sand rope everytime Sandy managed to come even remotely close to securing the knot.

Also meanwhile Blue had been stealthy climbing a tree, she was now positioned pretty much perfectly, she saw Artemis, Artemis saw her, Blue gave a wink and Artemis had to hold in a laugh. Blue then used her hindquarters to push off the trunk of the tree and rake her claws across Terrorem's head, the black inky substance leaked out and Jack used his staff to freeze it, but there was no need, without a host the inky darkness turned to dust and was blown away by the wind, the sky became clear and Terrorem became Pitch once again.

"What happened?" asked Tooth, Artemis walked up, her pelt was beginning to turn back to fur from the black diamonds. "I guess he must of invoked dark magic. Dark magic corrupts the mind, so when blue scratched his head, it must of leaked out of his brain, therefore freeing it." explained Artemis. All the guardians gave small oh sounds, Jack meanwhile ran up to Pitch and knelt down besides him. "JACK!" yelled Artemis surprising the guardians and everyone else there. Jack turned to her with confusion on his face, "how long has Pitch been raising you?" asked Artemis. Jack looked puzzled but said 318 years. Artemis looked at the floor, "well, the effects of invoking dark magic is memory loss, about 400 years and the least, and 500 years at the most. So if you have only been with him for 318 years, then." Artemis trailed off. She didn't have to continue, everyone got the picture.

"No! he cant forget me, he just cant!" said Jack, tears began to fall down his cheeks, Artemis walked up to comfort him but he pushed her away, "GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with that, Jack flew away. Artemis knew better than that though, so with her pack following her, she ran after Jack. The guardians picked Pitch and went to his lair, Pitch would wake up with nothing but a headache and a feeling that he had forgotten something.

Jack landed in the middle of a clearing of trees, the tears still falling from his eyes and running down his cheeks, they froze in mid air before hitting the ground and shattering leaving only a soft 'ping' which soon dissipated. Artemis stepped out of the trees, she walked up to him, "Jack" she said softly, "I know how you feel" Jack whirled round "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING!" To Jack's surprise she stepped forward and yelled "BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME WHEN YOU FELL THROUGH THAT ICE!" Jack reeled back "what are you talking about?" asked Jack, was she one of the village children? "And why do you care!?" he half yelled, Artemis dropped her head and said very quietly "Because Jack, sisters are made to care."

**THE END... OR IS IT?**

**That's right everybody the fanfic is over! And to everybody who thought Artemis was mama wolf, YOU'RE ALL WRONG! **

FS: Mwuahahahahahahaha! Ha! Lol we've had too much sugar again!

**Yeah... And we are STILL eating those yogurt fruit sweets, drinking lemonade, and eating tangfastics! so...yeah**

FS: But hold on a bit longer for there will be an EPILOGUE! AND IT WILL BE AWESOMELY EPICLY SUPER!

**Yeah so stay tuned for that! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	16. Epilogue

**Well here it is, the last ever chapter! Sort of, epilogue, thing. Anyways I just want to give a great big thanks to everybody who reviewed to my during this fanfic. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! XXXXX**

**The best part is that this was my 1ST EVER FANFIC and now its done! I may or may not, do a sequel, review and tell me what you want.**

**Last ever chapter - ENGAGE!**

Jack ran with the pack, like a river, they all flowed together, worked as one, moved as one, lived as one. Artemis stopped, all the pack stopped behind her. Jack walked up to Artemis, "Artemis?" he asked. She turned to him and smiled "Yeah" Jack shifted uncomfortably "I was wondering if you knew what Blue liked, you know, for her birthday?" he said quietly. Artemis turned to him "do you like her?" she said with an amused tone. "No!" Jack said, "I just thought it would be a nice gesture" Artemis gave him a smirk and said, "She likes bluebells" Jack nodded and went to the rest of the pack. Cuban gave him and nod before licking cloud on the muzzle. Jack laughed and nodded back. He was part of the pack now, part of the society. He went forward towards the lake and looked at his new reflection. White fur, blue eyes, four legs, the front right one had a candy cane brown pattern on it. He looked up at the moon before going to the clearing where the pack was he sat on the ledged rock with the pack, Artemis began howling, all the rest of the pack followed her lead, Jack threw his head back and howled with everything he had, the rock underneath him became covered in frost. _Thank you man in moon, for giving me this gift_" he thought. It was great to be a wolf.

**There we go, IT IS NOW OVER! as I said before, I might make a sequel. REMEMBER TO REVIEW - FOR THE LAST TIME!**


	17. New authors note again

HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO! EEEEEVVVVVEEERRRRRYYYYYBBOOOOODDDYYYY!

... I have no idea why I did that.

Anyways, due to popular demand I am planning to make a sequel to this fanfic but I don't have any name ideas for it so I will be accepting requests! If I come across a name I like I will use it and give that person a special mention in my new authors note. So if ur a guest I wouldn't recommend sending in any ideas or you might not get any credit.

I know I am soooo lazy, but there's only so much a girl can do. ;)

*This is where you all cheer*

However my last epilogue kinda sucked and left too many questions un answered. Soooo I will be making a new one

*cheer again*

BUT the sequel wont come out for a while because *drum roll*

I HAVE TO CHOOSE MY SCHOOL SUBJECTS TOMORROW! or the day after dependin on who they can see at once.

:(

sucks to be me.

Oh well, all YOU have to do is follow these 3 instructions:

1- Wait for the new epilogue

2- Review and send me your ideas for the next fanfic's name.

3- Favourite my story and me :) :) :) - optional


End file.
